An Interrupted Sleep
by emeraldflame91
Summary: Two drabbles that chronicle Matt's reactions when his "good night's sleep" is interrupted by various events.


**An Interrupted Sleep**

**Part One: An Interruption Through the Cold  
**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own W.I.T.C.H. or any of the characters.

**Time Period: **Five years after the end of the second season.

Author's Note: Just so you know, in the timeline that I've created for these two, they DO live together after their first year of college. Most North American colleges require that freshmen spend a year residing in on-campus housing, and then they're free to do as they like. (Please note, I'm assuming that Heatherfield is somewhere in North America.) Somehow I don't doubt that Will and Matt lived in dorms for their first year of college like they were supposed to. Then I figure they moved into an apartment together the summer before their second year.

* * *

When Matt awoke he was shivering profusely. The cool air hit the bare skin on his shoulders, back and chest as he sat up. Looking down, he saw that goosebumps decorated his arms in clusters of small copious dots. He rubbed his hands across them, wondering about the source of his discomfort.

He didn't have to ponder this question for long because his eyes trailed to the right side of the bed where Will was sleeping. She was covered by a thin sheet that he knew was normally periwinkle blue, but was void of any color in the darkness. Matt frowned when he realized that there was something wrong with the sight. Instead of being covered by part of the linen her body was obscured by the blanket entirely.

Trying not to roll his eyes, he glanced down at his side, finding nothing but a comforter that was crumpled at the foot of the bed and his shaking legs. "Will," he sighed, "it's freezing. And you're stealing the sheets again."

He was unsurprised when she shifted (she had always been a light sleeper) and said in a teasing but tired voice, "Cold, Matt?"

"Duh."

"Then why don't you come cuddle with your babe?" she replied in a suggestive tone.

Matt didn't need to be told twice. He lay down and scooted over to his girlfriend, embracing her from behind and touching his body to hers. The combination of the blanket and Will's body heat warmed him immediately, making his goosebumps disappear. "Geez, Will, you're warmer than a space heater. Weird for someone so small."

"I'm not _that_ small. Only five inches shorter than you." Will let out a loud yawn. "Let's go back to sleep, 'kay, honey?"

"Alright, but not without a kiss first."

Will rolled onto her side and planted a light kiss on his mouth. "G'night. Sleep well."

"You, too, Angel." He gave her a squeeze and returned her kiss.

When Will's back was facing him, he pulled her to him again and closed his eyes. As Matt dozed off he savored his new-found warmth and the feeling of having Will in his arms.

* * *

Author's Note: Woohoo! I'm back in black! Did you guys miss me? 'Cause I missed you! A lot! I'm gonna be "back in the game" so to speak when it comes to posting W/M and W.I.T.C.H. fanfics since it's the summer and I have a lot of spare time on my hands. Maybe even too much. O.O Right. Moving on...

I originally wanted this to be in a double narrative fanfic (or a two in one piece), but the second narrative started to act as a bully. The drabble in question involved Matt having a nightmare and Will comforting him, but after writing "Their Willow", I guess the angsty part of my muse decided to go LE POOF and/or hate my guts. I love you, too, angsty part of my muse. -sarcasm- -glares at the angsty part of her muse and throws rocks at it- Yeah, I'm _really_ coming across as a mature, intelligent nineteen year old girl right now. LOL. :P

I'm not sure what you should expect next. I'd say expect the second part of this fanfic, but I'm feeling a little discouraged about it. In any case, you'll be able to read it relatively soon.

You know the drill. If you found any typos let me know. If you have any concrit be tactful about how you word it.

That's all. As per usual, thanks to everyone who faves, reviews, and adds my fics to their communities. I really, _really_ appreciate it! Much love to you! x333

'Till the next time, emeraldflame out!


End file.
